Heroes
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: It's about Goten and Trunks fighting Boo. Sorry in advance about spelling mistakes and mistakes dealing with the episodes.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. So stop asking me if you can have joint custody!

A/N - I wrote this story so my brother would add a line of romance into his story. Little brat. I know not all of it is accurate, but I haven't seen the show in a while, so some stuff is going to be off. I tried. And I have no idea what Gotenks looks like, so bear with my pitiful attempt. Shout outs to Dreamer4, Super Crash (the brat), EeyoreP, and Izzychick, as usual. Love you guys!

**__**

HEROES

By Softball Chicks

"Dad," a small voice gasped, his eyes wide, fists clenched in anger.

"Trunks, don't be stupid. If your dad can't beat him, then we definitely can't."

"But he's dead, Goten. My dad's dead." Trunks looked earnestly at his little friend, Goten. The black-haired boy paused to muse over this.

"He died protecting the planet, Trunks," another voice reminded the young Saiyan. Both boys turned around to see Piccolo, a Namek, staring out at the ghostly battlefield.

"Lot of good that does us," the older boy snapped furiously. "Dad's dead, and Boo's not even gone."

"Where's my brother, Piccolo?" little Goten piped up.

Piccolo got a forlorn look on his face. "Gohan is……… well, Vegeta says he's dead, Goten."

Goten's eyes widened and filled with tears. His shoulders shook until the little Saiyan finally let himself cry. "Now I've lost both of them," he wailed. "Gohan and Daddy." He wiped his eyes with his shirtsleeve. "Let's go show Boo what real, um, boys can do, Trunks."

"You've got it, man."

"Trunks, Goten, if Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan can't beat him, what makes you think you can?" Piccolo wondered, looking at the two boys powering up.

"Gonna make him pay for what he did," Trunks chanted.

"Gonna kick his butt for hurting Gohan and Daddy," Goten agreed.

"Don't worry, Piccolo. If worst comes to worst, we'll back out," Trunks reassured the Namek. But his next words chilled Piccolo to the bones. "If my dad and Goten's dad and Gohan died for this planet, nothing's stopping us. Ready to pull out all the stops, Goten?"

The younger nodded. "Let's go Super." Both powered up to the Super Saiyan level.

Blond hair glittering, turquoise eyes flashing dangerously, Goten and Trunks jumped off the cliff they were hiding upon and floated down to where Boo stood, giggling over his latest victory. "Be careful, boys," Piccolo advised quietly. "I won't know what to tell your moms if you don't come back alive."

Bobbity was first to notice the young boys settle down on the ground. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" he taunted, his eyes laughing at the sight of two small Super Saiyans challenging his mighty Boo. "Two half-pints come to play. Let me give you some help, children. This isn't a playground. Better get out while you can."

"Thanks, but we're in it for keeps," Trunks informed him.

Bobbity's eyes gleamed precariously. "Be careful what you wish for, or you just might get it." Trunks narrowed his eyes at his foe. Recognizing the older boy, Bobbity began to smile. "So, you're Vegeta's kid. Prepared to die like your father did, begging for your life."

"My father didn't beg!" Trunks yelled. "He was there fighting every second. If your stupid monster couldn't regenerate, he'd be dead now, too!"

Bobbity didn't reply to that. Instead, he turned to Goten. "It's obvious that you are Goku's son."

"What's it to you?" They younger boy was not about to take any chances.

"You'll meet the same fate as your brother. Dying without a chance to fight."

"Don't you lie to us. My brother fought. He probably fought better than even Vegeta did. I know he wouldn't give up. He was outnumbered."

"Let's go, Goten," Trunks ordered. "I don't want to give this windbag another minute to talk."

"He's not worth our time, Trunks," Goten reasoned. "We need to destroy big, pink, and fluffy."

"Sounds like a plan." With that, they charged at Boo.

******

Deep in the forest, Gohan slowly became conscious again. "Ow, my back hurts," were the first words out of his mouth. Then he felt the rise and fall of energy that could only be given off from someone very strong fighting Boo. "Dad?" he wondered quietly. But, no, it felt like two very strong people were fighting the monster. "It must be Dad and Vegeta," the teenager deduced. "Guess I ought to help." Standing up, he numbly flew towards the battle scene. He was not prepared for his next vision. 

"Goten! Trunks! Are they nuts?" he cried, staring at his kid brother and his brother's best friend fighting the evil monster called Boo. "No questions asked, I've got to help."

He dove into the battle, nearly forgetting to power up to Super Saiyan. That's when he heard a small voice scream, "Gohan! You're alive!"

"Don't sound so upset," the older boy joked, half-hearted. "You guys should leave this to Dad, Vegeta, and me. This is too tough for two little kids like you."

"My dad's dead, Gohan. And I'm pretty sure yours is too," Trunks told him, as he blocked a massive punch with ease.

_These two are really strong_, Gohan realized. _I mistook them for Dad and Vegeta. Maybe they can beat him. If I help at least_.

"Okay, kids. Let's get this party started." Gohan charged into the fight, only to be thrown back by an attack from Boo.

"Goten, I hate to say this, but your brother's awfully weak," Trunks stated.

"Yeah, I know," the little boy agreed. "He seemed stronger when he was training me."

"Hey, Goten? Remember that thing we did when we were training two weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it."

"O—okay." With that, the boys powered up and collided with each other. Instead of feeling pain, though, they felt a jerking sensation as they merged to form……………… 

Gotenks. The boy looked around to make sure he was a complete human being, and when he spoke he sounded like kid Gohan. "Now, it's butt-kicking time," he announced.

He was a little taller than Goten, but shorter than Trunks. His Super Saiyan hair was spiked like Trunks', but his eyes were shaped more like Goten's. He was much more powerful than either Goten or Trunks. He was reserved than Trunks, without that tendency to dive into battle, but he would attack faster than Goten.

Gotenks dove into the battle, taking Boo by storm. He destroyed the monster in three quick punches and a blast of energy. Then he disintegrated all those little blobs that could regenerate. Bobbity panicked and tried to run, but Gotenks was too fast. He blew up the little enemy with a blast of energy. 

Gohan stared in awe at the two little boys as they split and collapsed on the ground in sheer exhaustion. "That was……… that was amazing," he praised, lifting them up and flying off, leaving the battleground the way it was. 

That night was a night of remorse as well as celebration. Vegeta had died, a heroic death, so unlike the rest of his life. Bulma was beside herself with grief, but she still found room in her heart to be proud of her son's victory. Chi-chi was absolutely furious with her sons for nearly getting themselves killed, but with a little persuasion she was able to be proud of them, too. That night, the Z-fighters spent one last time remembering Vegeta and Goku, before retiring to bed, each with confused thoughts.

A/N - Decent? I thought so. I tried really hard. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are allowed, and reviews are worshipped. Thanks a million for even giving this story a chance.


End file.
